


AIMed for Stark Industries

by FieryScribe



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pepper Potts Backstory, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryScribe/pseuds/FieryScribe
Summary: Virginia Potts knew that she had lived a good life, and been relatively lucky, but was it so wrong to want more?





	AIMed for Stark Industries

She went over the spreadsheet that glowed on the computer screen before her her trying to push back the thoughts of the dull throbbing pain around her right forearm, or the slight stinging burn of the cut on the inside of her lower lip, but no matter what she did it was there along with the vivid memories. A quiet sigh left her and she leaned back in her chair and closed her rich blue eyes for a moment. 

Virginia Potts knew that she had been relatively lucky in life, certainly luckier than many for she had been born an only child, in San Francisco, to a loving mother and father and granted every privilege they could afford for her. Her preference towards reading or learning music over spending time with other children, along with her strawberry-blonde hair and freckles set her apart from her fellow students all the way through to high school; she had endured her fair share of bullying over the years for her quiet and bookish ways and unique looks but had never felt the torment as a crushing weight the way others did. From a young age she possessed the insight to see through to the heart of the reasoning for the pain that others sought to inflict on her and pitied those who needed to make her feel ridiculed so they could feel better about themselves.  
High school became infinitely easier than middle school for one relatively small reason: she had walked into the wrong room at the right time. Seeking solace and a quiet place to read one day during her lunch break she had wandered into gymnasium that was holding cheerleading tryouts. Oh she had tried to tell them that she wasn’t into athletics but the explanation that the team was in desperate need had worked on her kind heart and seen her in the audition. Cheerleading gave her a balance between academics, literature and music along with a sudden surge of attention that she, for the most part, tried to ignore. 

Virginia Potts graduated valedictorian and an honour role student with a scattering of friends that would eventually fall out of touch. 

Stanford was not an afforded luxury but a goal she had pushed herself to and seen rewarded with a partial scholarship. It was in university that she had discovered a love life along with a heightened work ethic. While taking Pre-Business she grew through three relationships, the second with a once close friend named Katrina - much to everyone including her own surprise but then love was boundless was it not? - that broke when she moved to New York to pursue a broadway career. Ben thereafter was good to her until her structured life became a bore and cheating became more interesting and it was there she had ended it. She stayed in contact with some mutual friends they had made and Richard was among them. 

Dark blue her gaze darted to her right arm where if she rolled up her blouse’s sleeve she would find a hand-shaped, purpled, bruise from two nights prior. Richard.  
He had been so sweet, so kind, he had introduced her to AIM and Aldrich Killian who hired her days after she finished her degree.  
Richard had a dark side that she constantly reminded herself was rare to see and avoidable if she was smart. A soft sigh escaped her and she glanced up from her computer to make sure Aldrich wasn’t lurking. In truth her boss hit on her more than Richard and it had grown so uncomfortable that she’d searched out other jobs. 

‘You’re lucky I got you in Ginny! You want to work in the business of war?!’ 

She could still hear him yelling when she had explained that she had a job interview with Stark Industries who offered twice the pay for a secretarial position focused on accounting for the heir to the company: Anthony Stark.  
A series of clicks saw her out of her software and logged out of her workstation. Collecting her purse she quickly slipped away, not caring what Richard thought. Stark Industries was a far better opportunity and it got her away from Aldrich Killian.  
She had no intention of being late for her interview.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as the head canon for my version Pepper Potts. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
